Benutzer Diskussion:Flüstergras
Smalltalk Das war künstlerische Freiheit *hust* ;)--''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 10:33, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Erinnerung an die Sprechstunde Hallo Flüstergras, wie letzte Woche besprochen, erinnere ich dich heute an die Sprechstunde um 20 Uhr im Community Chat. Liebe Grüße, Klap Trap Re: Dysley/Barthandelus Ja, Dysley/Barthandelus sind ein- und daselbe Wesen und ich denke, dass ein Artikel eigentlich reicht. Er läuft zwar die meiste Zeit als Dysley durch die Gegend, aber diese Form nimmt er nur an, um die Menschen hinters Licht zu führen. Da er in Wahrheit ein Fal'Cie ist, würde ich vorschlagen, den Barthandelus Artikel zu behalten und alle relevanten Dinge von Dysley zu übernehmen.Carmondai (Diskussion) 20:55, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) seufz, warum wusste ich nur, dass das an mir hängen bleibt... :P ich werd mich bei gelegenheit mal dransetzen ;) Carmondai (Diskussion) 07:32, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Reden ist silber... Die Zitat- und Dialog-Vorlage wurden jetzt aufpoliert und möchten von dir im Smalland abgeholt und in deine WTs eingesetzt werden ;) -- 23:17, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele Seiten sein würden, vllt wäre das also ein erster Job für den Bot. PS: Danke, ja, dieses hochladen is grausam und verwirrend und klappt nicht anständig *grummel* -- 09:47, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Lies mehr Hi Flüster, mit ist da eine Sache während der Erstellung der Gegner-Artikel zu LR:FXIII aufgefallen. Wenn ich z.B auf Niblet Ω gehe und dann runter zur "Lies mehr-Rubrik" scrolle, kriege ich mehrere Vorschläge, vornehmlich andere Gegner aus LR. Allerdings kriege ich bei sämtlichen Vorschlägen statt des Bildes des jeweiligen Gegners nur dieses Herzsymbol zu sehen. Kann man das irgendwie korrigieren?--''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 08:18, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Ah, danke. Gut zu wissen. Andere, geschweige denn, bessere Bilder zu finden dürfte eher schwierig werden, da die verwendeten eigentlich schon die besten sind, die ich gefunden habe :/... Naja, immernoch besser, als wenn man gar keine Bilder hat. An die Sache mit den Kategorien werde ich . Danke für den Hinweis ;) --''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 07:28, 4. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Zauber in der Lightning-Trilogie Dir auch ein frohes, neues usw. Jahr :D Zählen hierbei eigentlich nur die Zauber, die der Spieler vom Stapel lassen kann, oder ihr generelles Auftreten im Spiel? Ein Beispiel wäre da Ultima, der zwar in allen drei Teilen auftritt, aber erst in LR:FFXIII auch vom Spieler eingesetzt werden kann. Sorry, stand auf dem Schlauch. FFXIII und XIII-2 sind sich recht ähnlich, was die Zauber betrifft, der einzige Ausreißer ist eigentlich LR:FFXIII. Ich hab hier schon mal ne Liste angefangen. Bei Gelegenheit schau ich nochmal drüber--''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 08:13, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab die Liste so gut es ging vervollständigt. XIII und LR:FXIII müssten soweit stimmen. Bei XIII-2 fehlen mir ein paar DLC's, daher weiß ich nicht, ob der ein oder andere Zauber nicht doch bei den Begleitern auftaucht. --''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 09:19, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hm, gute Frage...Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wirken Proteda und Vallda nur bei einzelnen Zielen und halten nur relativ kurz, während ihre Gegenstücke aus XIII-2 zwar auch nicht lange halten, dafür aber laut deiner Informationen in schwächerer Form auf die ganze Gruppe wirken. Reicht eigentlich fast für einen eigenen Artikel. Alternativ könnte man die Zauber natürlich auch bei den bestehenden Artikeln einbinden und dabei auf die Unterschiede hinweisen. --''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 13:09, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: ARR-Bilder Vielen Dank, ich werde die kleinen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bälleparadis abholen - spiel solange schön mit ihnen und pass gut auf sie auf! Wenn sie frech werden genügt ein kleiner Klaps, um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen! 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:24, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Formen Feiertage können ziemlich ätzend sein o_o Ich hab mal nachgesehen und es gibt bei den Gegnern in LR:FFXII maximal 5 verschiedene Formen, die sie während eines Kampfes auf eine wie auch immer geartete Art und Weise annehmen können.--''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 08:32, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) E-Mails Hi, Flüstergras! Falls du die Nachricht im Black Stories-Wiki auf deiner Nachrichtenseite noch nicht gelesen hast, würde ich dir empfehlen, es jetzt zu tun. Ich habe da eine Frage: Ich bekomme gerade E-Mails von einer Alina, die sich für dich ausgibt und sagt, ich hätte mal im Community Chat jemandem meine E-Mail-Adresse verraten. Bist du das oder spielt mir da einer einen Streich? Gruß http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 08:25, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich lösche alle seine E-Mails, aber dieser Typ erpresst mich: Wenn ich nicht auf Andreas Nachrichtenseite schreibe, dass ich sie f*cken will, will er allen erzählen, dass ich dich liebe. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 09:22, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Und? Willst du etwa sagen, Flüsti sei nicht gut genug für dich? :O -- 10:12, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nein, das will ich nicht, aber ich lasse mich jedenfalls nicht erpressen. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 10:14, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Was fürn Kindergarten o.O Hast du schon mit Andrea darüber geredet? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 11:07, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich rede mal mit ihr. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 11:24, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich bin den Hacker los - heute hat er sich nicht gezeigt und meinen Gmail-Account habe ich auch wieder, aus dem ist er Gott sei Dank wieder verschwunden. Ich hoffe nur, er lässt dich, Flüstergras, und deine Freunde in Ruhe, so was Schreckliches wie der mit mir gemacht hat, habt ihr einfach nicht verdient. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[Message wall:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 19:43, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Rest meiner Geschichte Hallo Flüster, falls dich der Rest meiner Geschichte interessiert, können wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen oder ich erzähle ihn dir übermorgen privat in der Sprechstunde, je nachdem, was dir lieber ist. Bist du jetzt eigentlich sauer auf mich? Liebe Grüße http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[User_talk:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 19:04, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ok, mache ich, ich hoffe nur, du vergisst mich nicht. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[User_talk:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 17:46, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ... Hallo, Flüstergras. Es tut mir zutiefst leid, dass eine Geschichte, in der ich nicht wirklich involviert war, uns alle (und damit meine ich auch Wenlok und Vidumavi) in unterschiedliche Richtungen hat gehen lassen. Meinen Walkthrough habe ich euch als Freundschaftsdienst hinterlassen, so ähnlich hat es Wenlok damals gesagt oder impliziert. Leider kommen dann wochen- und monatelang keine Nachrichten von euch – der Kontakt ging seit der Problematik im anderen Wiki fast ausschließlich von mir aus, zum Beispiel durch Besuche im Chat. Aber auch davor dachte ich, bei euch wäre es für mich mehr Geben als Nehmen. Das würde ich nicht als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Deshalb bitte ich darum, den Walkthrough zu löschen und somit meine Spuren in diesem Wiki zu verwischen. Wie schon gesagt, will ich mich nicht gänzlich von euch abwenden, aber ich denke, ich habe alle meine Chancen bei euch verspielt. Danke für die lustige Zeit mit euch. Nero Valentine 18:04, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ignoriert werde, aber das Anliegen sollte bitte schnellstmöglich beachtet werden. Danke. Nero Valentine 12:53, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Die Sache im NES Remix Wiki Hallo, Flüstergras! Das im NES Remix Wiki war der global gesperrte Lukas, der sich nun anscheinend an allen Wikianern für die Sperre rächen will. Dieser Christian, von dem er erzählt hat, muss sein Komplize sein, da er mich neulich gefragt hat "Liebst du Harry granger?" und Harry mir erzählte, dass er sie in E-Mails belästigt hat. Die Sache läuft im Grunde ähnlich ab wie damals das mit "Wusstet ihr schon dass Rain Cysi liebt?", nur heißt es nun "Wusstet ihr schon dass Klap Trap Flüstergras liebt?" Und warum sollte ich mich in jemanden verlieben, die ich noch nicht mal im wirklichen Leben kenne (auch wenn ich dich schon nett finde)? So ein Blödsinn kann nur Lukas einfallen. Außerdem haben Lukas und dieser Christian Xemnas Lügen über mich erzählt: Ich soll gesagt haben, dass M-Star Daisy-rosalina liebt, Harry granger StephenMS und Xemnas Pain88. Dann wollten die beiden Xemnas noch verprügeln und dieser Christian ihm einen Rollstuhl schenken. Andrea weiß schon Bescheid. Ich kann außerdem beweisen, dass der Beweis von Lukas gefälscht ist, also das "Gespräch", das er dir gegeben hat. Es sieht aus, als hätte dieses Gespräch in einem Chat stattgefunden. Dort stehen hinter fast allen meinen Sätzen Punkte, was ich im Chat fast nie mache. Xemnas ist mein Zeuge, falls du mir nicht glaubst. Bitte enttäusche mich nicht und glaube mir, ich habe Lukas nicht geschickt. Liebe Grüße http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[User_talk:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 18:50, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Flüstergras, darf ich rein interessehalber erfahren, was der Gründung des Kupo Kompendiums voranging? Also, was im Final Fantasy Almanach passiert ist? Ich habe das mal alles versucht, nachzuverfolgen, was überhaupt nichts gebracht hat und Benutzer Blog:Flüstergras/Willkommen im Kupo-Kompendium! ist ja auch nicht konkret... --Dr. Crisp (Diskussion) 20:43, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Altissima Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann kein Latein und habe es aus dem FF Wiki übernommen. --Christian'140' (ehemals Dr. Crisp) 07:51, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Btw.:Wie sollen hier am besten die Bilder kategorisiert werden? Bspw. Artworks etc.? --[[Benutzer:Dr. Crisp|Christian'140' (ehemals Dr. Crisp)]] 08:40, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Interviewfragen Synchronsprecherin Beate Pfeiffer Hey Flüstergras, im Animanga Wiki haben wir gerade die coole Chance, einer berühmten Synchronsprecherin Fragen zu ihrem Beruf zu stellen. Entweder zu ihren Rollen oder auch dem Job allgemein. Was man da genau im Berufsleben tut, wie man Synchronsprecher wird, welches die coolsten Rollen waren etc. Schau mal hier! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du das Thema auch spannend findest! Vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Frage, die ich dann an Frau Pfeiffer weiterleite und wirst so Teil des Interviews. Es muss ja gar nicht unbedingt nur mit Anime-Serien zu tun haben. Ich bin gespannt! :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:14, 28. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstag Hallööchen! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :D LG Cyan 06:23, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Gratulation Hi gräserndes Flüstern, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich habe auch versucht, dir eine Geburtstagstorte zu backen, aber ich habe leider das Mehl vergessen :( und es noch mal versucht. Den zweiten, bestens gelungenen Versuch werfe ich dir liebend gerne ins Gesicht ;) Weil ich leider keine Blumen auftreiben konnte, bekommst du einen schönen Geburtstagskaktus, damit du dich freust. thumb|Flüsters Geburtstagskaktus Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk steht in der Anrede meiner Nachricht. Vielleicht magst du den Spitznamen ja, sonst muss ich wohl bei Flüster oder Gräslein bleiben. :) Ach ja, und natürlich gratuliere ich dir nur, um dich zu ärgern, weil es mir Spaß macht ^^ Gruß http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[User_talk:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 06:27, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) left left Naja, ich hefte mich dann mal ungefragt an den Abschnitt hier dran :) Von mir gibts Kekse, ich bin nicht so vergesslich :D Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag^^ --''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 09:00, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön <3 Dann erfreue ich mich mal an einem neuen, sogar halbwegs vernünftigen Spitznamen, topfe den Kaktus um, nachdem ich mir die Torte aus dem Gesicht gewischt habe, und nomse dann die Kekse auf *nom* Auf dasch ihr einen scho schönen Tag habt wie ich, mampf! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 09:25, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Eigentlich sollte das "grasendes Flüstern" heißen... http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141116144149/central/images/4/42/Klap_Trap.gif [[User:Klap Trap|'Klap Trap']] ( [[User_talk:Klap Trap|'D']] | ) 12:08, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Aber nicht alle Kekse aufeinmal essen, sonst kriegst du noch ne ausgewachsene Kekseritis und musst zum Krümmelologen ;) --''Carmondai''25px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Carmondai 12:12, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) : :O Das ginge ja gar nicht! Ich werde sparsam sein! :) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 17:39, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC)